Never Threaten a Mangaka
by blissbubbles
Summary: Naruto's reading the latest installment of the Naruto manga. And all hell breaks loose when Sasuke happens to read it, too. XD


**Disclaimer:** Naruto is not mine coz if it is, you wouldn't even have even heard of its name. Heh. Masashi Kishimoto is the maker of Naruto and I am terribly sorry for shamelessly pulling him into this pathetic excuse for a fic without any consent.

**Kaori:** I haven't edited this one yet. I'm buried with school stuffs right now and I don't have time to edit this. Maybe some time later. –shrug- this is just some random stuff that popped into my head after reading the latest installment of the manga. I'm really sorry if it makes no sense and if it's flooding with grammatical and whatever else kind of errors. XD XD ignoring those facts for a moment, please do read on.

**Never Threaten a Mangaka**

The sound of genuine laughter can be heard from a certain blonde who is now currently rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"You're being too noisy, dobe," a sharp voice cut him off from his amusement.

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke glaring at him, obviously annoyed with his loudness. "Oh, hi there, Sasuke." He greeted him before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. He then settled sitting under the tree when he noticed a book carelessly tossed not that far away from where he is seated. He picked it up and realized that it was a manga. Naruto must have dropped it when he shifted to pounding the ground from too much laughter. Flicking through a couple of pages, obviously not interested with the content, his eyes immediately went wide when they rested on a certain page.

"What the hell is this crap?!"

Trying to control his laughter, he grabbed the manga from Sasuke. "uhhh… It's you and Sai making out…?"

Sasuke rewarded him with yet another glare. "I'm not blind, usuratonkachi." He made a move to grab the cursed manga but Naruto held it away from his reach, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Hey, careful there! I just borrowed this!"

"Who made that?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

Naruto wasn't really sure what to say to the furious uchiha.

"uhh… Masashi Kishimoto…? Same guy who made us…?"

"That jerk! Where is he?!" Sasuke stomped off to find the poor mangaka. "Kishimoto! What the hell is this crap you're making?!"

Naruto can only shake his head in annoyance. He wasn't having fun reading that manga just so Sasuke can take it from him. _The bastard._ He finally settled leaning on the trunk of the tree, and decided to wait for Sasuke to return – if he has plans of coming back, that is.

Half an hour later, after a couple of flying shurikens and darting kunais, Sasuke can be seen sporting a wide grin on his face, obviously pleased with himself.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Although still annoyed with Sasuke, Naruto can only worry about the other guy in question.

"Of course not," Sasuke was still all smiles. "I just made him change his drawing a bit."

"Gimme that," Naruto snatched the manga away from Sasuke. "I didn't even give you permission to touch this."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You left it on the ground, dobe. How am I supposed to know it was yours in the first place?"

Naruto ignored him and continued flipping the pages to where he was currently reading. After reaching a particular page, his hand froze and his jaw almost dropped to the ground in shock.

"Well? What can you say about the changes?" Sasuke was grinning smugly.

"You… you…" Naruto on the other hand cannot find the right words he wanted to say. "HENTAI!!" And there wasn't any word to describe Sasuke better.

Sasuke grabbed the manga again from Naruto. "What's so perverted in this? The girl's clothed and at least it's not Sai I'm making out with!"

Naruto can only look at Sasuke in disbelief and bewilderment. When he finally came to his senses, he made a run towards the village screaming his lungs out that Sasuke is a pervert. Of course Sasuke went after him as to make sure his reputation will not be tarnished. And chaos soon followed.

The manga lay forgotten on the ground. The wind blew the pages to a certain page where there was supposedly a "make-out" scene between Sasuke and Sai. But Sai wasn't anywhere in the picture. Instead, a certain blonde was in his place, under a ravishingly hot brunette.

Somewhere in Konoha, a mangaka cackled evilly to himself muttering something which involves revenge and demanding Uchihas.

.:OWARI:.

**Kaori:** gawds… what the hell was that…? Gomen minna-san…! I'm kinda screwed up lately and this fic just came out of nowhere. I'm supposed to be doing my research papers right now. –sweatdrop- anyways, I'm really hoping to all the gods I don't get death threats for this. A short review will do. Lol. Later guys.


End file.
